


On Knife Edge

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BDSM, Bloodplay, Dom!Jensen, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Self Harm, Violence, sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dom from the past sends Jared on a down spiral from which he can only recover with the help of his new Dom. Jensen’s got his task cut out for him; two years of hard work nearly flushed down the drain because of one chance meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Knife Edge

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic I wrote over on LJ for a very dear and special friend a few years back.

**Title:** On knife edge

 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)

 **Art made by:** [](http://nanoks.livejournal.com/profile)[**nanoks**](http://nanoks.livejournal.com/)

 **Beta:** [](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/profile)[**jodean80**](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/)

 **Disclaimer:** None of the people in this story belongs to me. This is an original story out of my own pen.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/On%20Knife%20Edge/?action=view&current=banner-L.jpg)

  


“What the fuck, Jared?” Jensen yelled as he entered the bathroom and found his sub seated on the bathroom floor, naked as the day he was born, a knife lying next to him while he stared out in front of him. He kept on dragging his fingers through the blood that was smeared over his arms and his thighs. Jensen kneeled next to him and gathered the tall man in his arms.

“Jared, look at me…” He took Jared’s chin in his hand and lifted it so that he could clearly see Jared’s face. He softly tapped him on the side of the face – he needed Jared to focus on him. “Come on, Jared, look at me, show me those puppy eyes you’re so famous for.”

Jensen kept on talking softly and was rewarded when Jared started to whimper and slowly raised his eyes until his gaze made contact with Jensen’s concerned face. “Jensen?”

“Yes baby, I’m here.” Jensen answered as he brushed Jared’s long bangs from his eyes. “You ready to get off the cold floor?” He needed to get Jared of this cold floor and onto the bed so that he could have a better look at the wounds that was crisscrossing Jared’s arms and upper thighs.

“Jen?” Jared sounded confused and frowned as he looked around him. “What you doing home?” He winched as he tried to push himself up from the floor.

“Easy, baby.” Jensen pushed Jared back so that he was leaning into him.

Jared looked at his arms and then his body started to shake as the first sobs escaped from his mouth. “I’m sorry; I did not want you to find me like this.” Jared tried to push himself from Jensen. He felt so ashamed of his actions. He did not want to concern Jensen and thought that he could handle this himself. _‘Jensen must think I’m such a loser.’_ Jared thought.

“Shh, it’s all right. Let’s get you out of here and patched up before we talk about this.” Jensen answered. He knew he had to talk to Jared; this could not be left here. He thought that they were past this point in their relationship. He was under the impression that Jared knew he could come to him with anything. He shivered lightly. He could not help but to think of the first time he found Jared lying in a pool of blood…

_Jensen stepped inside the bathroom and frowned when he saw a pair of feet sticking out of the last cubicle. His first instinct was to ignore it, he was there to have fun; to find a sub and enjoy the rest of the weekend but he could not. He rapped hard on the stall door and frowned when the door swung open. He cussed when he saw the lanky man lying against the bowl, a knife next to him. For one second he thought that the guy was dead but then the man blinked and Jensen released the breath he was holding. “You all right, buddy?” He asked as he crouched next to the man._

_Jensen checked the wounds out. None of them were deep enough to require stitches but still needed to be cleaned and lying on this filthy floor was not the way to prevent infection from setting in. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Jensen looked around and frowned when he could not see the guy’s clothes. “Do you know where your clothes are?”_

_The man shook his head. “Gone.”_

_Jensen frowned. “What’s gone?”_

_“My collar.” The man placed his hands around his neck and for the first time Jensen noticed the clearly visible white line around the otherwise tanned skin._

_“Where’s your Dom?” Jensen asked. He hoped that if he could locate the sub’s Dom he could let him take care of this and Jensen could go back to having a good time._

_The man sobbed. “Gone.” He made a grab for the knife and Jensen launched himself forward grabbing the knife before the distraught man could get to it himself. “No.” Jensen said hard and watched as the man recoiled from this one word. “This is not the way to sort things out.” He wiped the blade on his black trousers and slid it in at the back of his pants, clear out of the sub’s reach._

_The man did not attempt to move but kept on sobbing. He was mumbling under his breath and Jensen had to strain to hear what he was saying. “My fault, not a good sub, my fault.” Jensen could not help but to feel sorry for the man. “Come on; let’s get you out of here.” He stood and took off his black leather trench coat. He could not let the man walk out naked and he did not want to leave him here alone to go and look for his clothes._

_Seeing that the sub had no intention to move, Jensen bent forward and started to pull the man up. “Come on, you can’t stay here the whole time.” The man stayed put and Jensen sighed. Apparently he was going to do this the hard way. “SUB, on your knees.” He ordered sternly as he stepped closer to the man lying on the floor._

_It worked as the man did not hesitate but scrambled to his knees, head bowed, eyes lowered, blood soaked arms neatly placed on the top of his thighs. "Good boy.” Jensen praised and gently dragged his fingers through the sub’s silky soft hair._

_The moment the man called him a sub and ordered him to kneel, Jared could hear the power in the man’s voice and he did what came naturally to him – he submitted._

_Jensen sighed. This was so not what he had planned for this weekend. He just hoped he could save the rest of his weekend when he found the sub’s Dom. “Stand up and put this on.” Jensen held the long trench coat to the sub and looked on in amazement as the younger man quickly wrapped himself up. The coat was a bit on the short side, but the general fit was not too bad. Jensen flinched as the sub hissed when he material brushed against his broken skin. He’d forgotten about the cut marks._

_Jensen took the sub by his hand and was surprised how perfectly if felt to feel the sub’s hand in his. “What’s your name, pet?”_

_“Jared, sir.” He answered as he kept his eyes lowered._

_“Jared. I’m Jensen.” Jensen said. “Who’s your Dom, Jared?”_

_Jared whimpered and dropped to his knees. He was whimpering again, tears dripping down his face, splashing onto his thighs._

_Jensen sighed. Apparently he was not going to get much out of Jared on that topic. He decided to change his tactics. He would find out by himself who the Dom was. “Okay, let’s get you out of here.” He helped Jared to his feet again and wiped the tears away before he led Jared out of the room. The moment he opened the bathroom door his senses were attacked by the noise levels generated throughout the club. With Jared in tow, Jensen made his way over to the bar. He knew the easiest way to get information was to speak to the man behind the counter. It never stopped to amaze him how much bartenders knew about what was going on in a club._

_The one thing Jensen loved about this club was the fact that it catered in very specific ways to Doms and subs. Next to each chair, whether at the bar or in one of the many privacy corners; all of the sofas and chairs were arranged in such a way that your sub could kneel next to you on soft padded mats making sure their needs were catered for as well. The moment Jensen stepped up to an empty chair at the bar Jared took his place in next to him, kneeling on the mat, his head stayed down but Jensen frowned. Jared was trembling lightly. He did not feel cold when he walked him out of the bathroom._

_Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s nape. “Are you cold, Jared?”_

_Jared shook his head. “No, sir.” He sounded afraid._

_Jensen wanted to comment again but his attention was drawn away when the bartender addressed him. “What can I get you?”_

_“Some information.” Jensen replied. He was never a man who played with his words._

_“Shoot.”_

_Jensen looked down to where Jared was kneeling. “Who does he belong to?”_

_The bartender looked and Jensen could see the color draining from his face. “I’d leave him where I found him, if I were you.”_

_Jensen frowned. “What’s that suppose to mean?”_

_“His Dom was Michael Rosenbaum. He took his collar away this evening.” The bartender shook his head._

_“Why?” Jensen frowned. Taking away a sub’s collar was serious. To do it in a club like this was just plain fucking ugly and rude._

_The bartender shrugged. “Not sure. The two of them came in. They went to their usual spot and then on to the play room. About five minutes later Rosenbaum came out with Jared’s collar and threw it in the bin. He left soon after with a very young twink on a leash.”_

_Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s nape, squeezing it gently. He knew Jared could hear the conversation between him and the bartender. He could feel Jared trembling beneath his touch and sighed deeply. “Thanks.” He placed a tip on the counter and stood up. “Come, Jared.” He did not look at the other man but turned around and left the club; he knew Jared was right behind him._

_That was two years ago._

“You promised you’d never play with a knife again, Jared. Why now?” Jensen asked after he cleaned the wounds and stitched two wounds up. Jared was lying in his arms. He was still naked but was now in a harness after he asked Jensen to encage him.

Jared whimpered and tried to bury his face in Jensen’s neck. He did not want to talk about it but he also knew Jensen would not let this go until he explained to him what his reasoning behind his actions was. He also knew that while Jensen might be so gentle now, punishment would be handed out for his actions.

“Baby, you know we need to talk about this.” Jensen said again and pushed Jared away from him. He needed to know what was going on in his sub’s mind.

“I’m sorry, Master.” Jared whimpered and tried to get closer to Jensen. He knew Jensen would never push him away and leave him but he hated being separated from his Dom.

“Look at me, Jay.” Jensen lifted Jared’s chin. “You need to talk to me about this. You know you’re not supposed to keep stuff that’s bothering you for yourself. We’ve got that talk down ages ago. So what’s going on?”

Jared whimpered and he started to tremble. He did not want to talk about it but he knew Jensen was right.

Jensen could see Jared was losing it. He pushed Jared away and stood up. “Kneel, Jared.”

Jared sniffed and got stiffly off the bed. He did not want to deal with this but he also could not ignore or disobey a direct order from his Dom but it did not mean he could not take his sweet time. The longer he took to get of the bed and kneel the longer he had in avoiding the problem.

“Move it, Jared.” Jensen sounded gruff. He could see Jared was playing for time. He smacked Jared once on his naked ass as Jared passed him to kneel. “That’s for making me wait.”

Jared did not show any reaction to the swat on his backside. He knew he deserved it. He kneeled quietly and waited for Jensen.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s this all about?” Jensen asked. He lowered his voice and was talking softly.

Jared trembled. He knew Jensen was going to get angry. Not at him – never at him, but at what happened. Jared hated seeing Jensen angry. “Please, I’m sorry. Don’t ask me do this.” He knew he was overstepping all of his boundaries; the very foundation of their relationship was being placed in the balance.

“I’m going to pretend I did not hear you say that for now. We’ll deal with that attitude a bit later. I want you to tell me what got you so upset that you took a knife – where as you made a promise to me – your Dom to come to me and tell me when you needed to do something like this.” Jensen had placed his hand in Jared’s long hair and pulled sharply back.

“Look at me, Jared.” He growled but took a deep calming breath. He could not help Jared if he was not emotionally calm himself.

He waited until Jared looked up to him. “It’s my responsibility as your Dom to take care of you, to make sure you’re safe, to love you. You have no right in asking me not to let you talk about this. You’re taking away my responsibility towards you, towards this relationship if you do that.”

Jared cried silently. He could see the emotions clearly in Jensen’s eyes. The dark green eyes were filled with sorrow and he did not want it there. He lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry, Master.” He did not raise his head again but took a deep breath and then started relaying his story. “I visited the botanical gardens this morning after class. Someone called out to me and I turned around.”

Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s head, softly dragging his hand through Jared’s hair. He could hear the emotions riding high in Jared’s voice. “It was …” Jared stopped. “Please, Master.” He begged. He did not beg for not going on, he begged for more contact and sighed as Jensen pulled him to his feet and encircled him in his arms.

The moment Jared stopped, Jensen knew Jared needed more. Even as Jared started to plea, Jensen gathered him in his arms. He could see that this was going to be difficult for Jared, even more difficult then what he might have realized. With Jared in his arms, he walked back to the bed and lowered Jared slightly. “Stay.” He whispered before he crawled to the headboard and then he indicated to Jared to follow. He made sure that he held Jared tight against his chest. Gently he glided his hand up and down Jared’s broad back.

Jared sighed. He felt safe and he started again. “It was _him_ , Michael.” Jared whispered. The moment he uttered Michael’s name he could feel Jensen tensing up beneath him and he whimpered. Light shivers run through his body.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Jensen soothed his sub. He calmed himself. He thought he had that problem sorted out a long time ago, it seemed like he was wrong.

Hearing Jensen’s words of comfort Jared continued. “He approached me. He looked at me as if the cat dragged me in. I..., I stood my ground like you taught me, Master. He was not impressed. He wanted me to kneel. I refused; I refused to kneel in front of him.” Jared was crying and shivering and could not stop. He was so scared, but he also knew he had to finish this and was glad that Jensen was not interrupting him.

“He.., he stepped into my space and wanted to push me down. I…, I pushed him back.” Jared broke down. “He was so angry. He said that’s the reason why he threw me away, I was useless, a nothing. He tried to grab my collar, Master; he wanted to take my identity away from me so I hit him.” Jared pressed himself into Jensen. He felt so ashamed. Not only did he use violence but he used it against a Dom – something that went against everything installed in him.

Jensen could feel the anger building up in him. He could not believe the audacity that Michael had. He would deal with that man later. It was clear that the first warning was not strong enough. He would not get another one.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’ve done nothing wrong. You did good.” Jensen kept on repeating the words over and over, rocking Jared back and forth. He was so proud of Jared. “You did real good, baby, real good.”

Jared shook his head. He did not do good. He was evil and he needed to be punished. “I did wrong, Master, I used violence.”

“You protected yourself, you did nothing wrong.” Jensen said sharply. He needed to deal with this quickly otherwise it would fester inside Jared, eating away at the younger man, not letting up. Not giving Jared chance to answer Jensen dragged Jared on top of him and spread his own legs wide. The moment Jared was nestled between his legs he crossed his legs over Jared’s hips; trapping Jared securely. He kissed Jared hard. He forced himself into Jared’s mouth by nipping hard on Jared’s bottom lip before plunging deep within his mouth. He claimed Jared’s tongue, making sure that Jared knew he belonged to him.

Jared groaned at the harshness of Jensen’s kiss but knew that Jensen was claiming him again. He knew Jensen wanted him to understand that he belonged to him and only him. He could feel Jensen’s hands traveling down his back. His fingernails raking over and over, leaving dark, angry red marks behind that were stroked over softly by tender fingertips, taking the sting out of each mark instantly. He moaned as Jensen started kneading his mounds. Hands were taking hard, pressing down, pulling up. Soon a finger was at his crack, working its way deeper and deeper to where the ever present plug was nestled. Jared pressed harder against Jensen and was glad that he asked for the harness, even more glad that Jensen used the leather harness, making sure that he could not injure his Master as he grind up against him.

He hissed in Master’s mouth as the nimble fingers pulled at the base, retrieving the toy from the deepest place within him. The removal was neither gentle, nor vicious and not done in only one stroke. It was pulled back and then pushed in making Jared groan at the stinging sensation but he wanted more.

Jensen could feel Jared grind against him. He knew his hands were leaving red marks in their wake but he could not care, he had to mark Jared. He had to show his sub to whom he belonged. Jensen made sure that Jared could feel his intentions. Soon Jared was whimpering against his mouth that was still captured in a kiss. He needed to make sure Jared understood that he belonged to him – than no one else had a claim over him. As he pulled the plug free and he turned their bodies, he knew precisely how he was going to establish his claim, once and for all.

“Hands above your head.” He instructed Jared as he moved off the bed to get the restraints and other toys. He looked over his shoulder as Jared moaned. Jared’s eyes were lust blown, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat and Jensen smiled. He would bring Jared to the edge tonight for a long time before sending him over for the release he deserved.

Jared looked at Jensen and sighed. He was aching so bad and when Jensen ordered him to rise his hands above his head Jared knew things were going to get intense. He did as ordered and kept on staring at Jensen, hoping that he would not be ordered to lower his gaze. He whimpered again as Jensen opened the toy box and picked out his special toys. Jared could feel his own cock throbbing in anticipation, wanting to burst from its enclosing.

Jensen silently walked back to the bed where he placed the toys within easy reach and grinned as he saw the expression on Jared’s face. “You’re going to beg for it tonight, Baby.” He stroked Jared’s hair, moving his hands lower until he reached Jared’s nipples. He leaned in and as he took one nipple into his mouth he took the other between his fingers, rubbing hard.

Jared’s breath hitched as Jensen assaulted his nipples; he was going to have some interesting bruises on his body tomorrow. His body arched off the bed, the little ripples of pain going directly to his cock and this time he begged. “Jensen, Master, please.”

“Shh, I’ll take care of you.” Jensen replied. Once again he stepped back and gathered the restraints in his hands. “Spread wide for me, baby.” He ordered as he fastened Jared’s ankles to the bed posts. He made sure the straps were tight, the slip knots within reach before he moved on to Jared’s hands. He gripped the first wrist and rubbed his thumb over the pulse point, loving the feel of the racing pulse beneath his hand; after securing both hands he stepped back again.

“It’s time to be quiet, Jared. I’m not going to use a gag, it’s time we see how good you can be on your own.” Jensen said and stepped further away from the bed. He was still fully dressed and wanted to rectify that problem as quickly as possible. “Look at me, Jared.” Jensen ordered as he started to undress. He first removed the knife that was still tucked in at the back of his trousers. It will only come into play a bit later. He made slow work of each and every single button of his shirt before slowly shimming it down his arms. He played with himself, cupping his own hardness and then slowly slipped his hands up his t-shirt, rubbing his hands over his nipples, wetting his lips with his tongue as he continued with his show.

Jared arched from the bed. Jensen knew he loved touching him; playing with him. By binding him to the bed, he robbed him of one of his favorite pastimes and that send him in a state of frenzy. He needed to touch Jensen; he needed to feel his Master, his lover, underneath his hands. He gasped out loud as Jensen slowly lifted his t-shirt, ridding himself from the offending material. Jared could not keep his eyes from Jensen’s hands. His beautiful hands were tracing the lines of his own body and then they dipped lower, disappearing beneath Jensen’s trousers before coming out again. Jared wanted to scream out in frustration when Jensen took his sweet time to rid himself of his pants.

Jensen could see that Jared was frustrated in not being able to touch him and he loved it. He knew that if Jared’s cock was on displayed it would have leaked freely and that alone made Jensen hard. He slowly lowered his hands and could see that Jared was following his every movement. He dipped his hands into his pants and then started the slow process of ridding himself of his trousers and boxers. He slowly started with the button, making as if he was fumbling and he had to grin as Jared whimpered out loud. He then took the zipper between his fingers and released it tooth by tooth, the clicking sound the only thing audible in the room except for Jared’s panting breath. When the zip reached its end he cupped himself again, groaning hard, thrusting into his hand. He gently dragged his fingers upwards to the waistband of his boxers, dipping his hand inside, fondling himself before bringing out his hand – his fingers covered in pre cum which he sucked off hard, licking between the webbing of his fingers, never taking his eyes of Jared.

Jared did not care if he would be punished but the moment Jensen started to suck on his own fingers Jared could not keep his voice to himself and uttered his frustration. “Please, Master, I need to touch you, please let me suck you, please.” He would have begged on his knees if he was in the position to do so.

Jensen grinned. “Puppet, you really need to learn what it means to keep quiet. There will be punishment for this transgression.”

Jared bit on his lip and pressed his head back into the bed. It felt to him as if he was going to implode at any given second.

“Look at me, Baby.” Jensen ordered. He stopped undressing himself as he waited for Jared to turn his eyes on him once again.

Jared shook his head but still turned in the direction of Jensen. He would never disobey a direct order from his Dom. His breathing was shallow as he saw Jensen lowering his trousers and boxers, slowly sliding them from his hips, wiggling his ass a bit. Jensen’s cock was standing at attention, a bit curved to the left but perfectly shaped. Jared was glad to see that Jensen was also leaking pre cum freely; hopefully he’ll be given the opportunity to suck his Dom clean.

Jensen took his shaft into his hand and stroked himself slowly. He could see that Jared’s eyes were still following his every movement. With his cock in his hand he slowly approached the bed. He pulled on Jared’s restraints, making sure they were still in order before getting on the bed and climbing on top of Jared. He lowered himself on Jared’s legs so that Jared’s caged cock was directly in front of him. “I think little Jared needs some more space to play in.” He unfolded his hand and placed a simple corona cock ring on Jared’s abs. “You’re not allowed to cum when I release you, Jared.” He looked up and waited for Jared to nod before he started unbuckling the intricate harness surrounding Jared’s cock.

Jared had to bit hard on his tongue as Jensen started to unbuckle his harness. He could feel his own cock pulsating with the need to be free, with the need to be touched, handled, caressed. He had to bite down on his lip again as Jensen’s fingers touched his cock, stroking him lightly and he knew Jensen got pleasure out of that simple action. He sighed in relief as Jensen closed his hand around the base, making it easier for him to breathe, his impending orgasm stifled for now. He was however not prepared for when Jensen’s mouth covered his cock – not licking or sucking on it, but just holding it in his mouth. He had to mentally calm himself not to thrust upwards. His head was rolling from side to side and the wounds that he inflicted on himself with the knife were stinging as his sweat entered the cuts and nicks, causing an extra layer of pleasure-pain shooting through his body.

“You’re doing so well, Baby.” Jensen said as he removed his mouth from Jared’s cock. He loved holding it there, the thickness on his tongue and the taste of Jared driving him into his own version of pleasure-pain. He took his hand and wrapped it around Jared’s cock, stroking hard. He was prepared for the reaction as he braced his left hand on Jared’s hip, holding the young man down. He loved tormenting Jared like this.

Jensen reached out at took the special syringe that was pre-filled with lube. He brushed his thumb over Jared’s perfectly shaped head and not giving Jared the time to react he pushed the invasive instrument into Jared’s slit. He pressed the plunger down emptying the lube into the narrow opening and then withdrew the empty cartridge. “Good boy.” He smiled softly. He knew Jared hated this and normally begged Jensen not to do this, but to either insert the sound in without any lube but not today, he did not wish to hurt Jared in any way or manner.

The moment Jensen took the syringe up Jared wanted to buck away but his attention was diverted as Jensen brushed his sensitive head and even before he could react Jensen has already pushed the syringe in, emptying the lube into his shaft. He only relaxed when Jensen removed the intrusive item, and told him how good he was.

Jared breath hitched as he saw Jensen picking up the corona ring. It was a new one and Jared had a good look at it. The ring on the underside was narrow and Jared knew it would fit snug on the underside of his head. What caught his attention however, was the plug end of the toy. The ball was not only bigger in circumference but shaped into a bullet. _‘No wonder Jensen used lube.’_ Jared thought as he saw the plug.

Jensen laid a bracing hand on Jared’s stomach. “Breathe for me, Jared.” He knew Jared was nervous, he could not only see it in the way Jared was breathing but also in the fact that Jared’s cock that was at more than half mast was slowly deflating. He knew Jared hated this part, but in the end it was worth every bit of discomfort. He stoked Jared’s cock, feeling the rippling of interest traveling through his hand. He held his sub’s shaft loosely in his hand and then pulled the head gently through the narrow ring. It fitted perfectly, lifting the crown just that inch, making it stand up even more. Jensen used extra lube from a small packet; not touching the bullet shaped point with his naked fingers and carefully lubed the bullet shaped tip. He smiled at Jared and then slowly lowered the plug into Jared’s slit.

Jared actually moaned as Jensen inserted the plug. _‘Shit, that fucking hurt.’_ He breathed deeply and knew he had to relax his penis. The plug would slip in much easier if he could only relax, but it was difficult and being tied up to the bed did not help at all. Jared took a deep breath and locked his eyes with Jensen and as Jensen pushed the plug deeper, Jared slowly released his breath and could feel himself relax. He could feel the plug slipping into his slit and then bottom out. He sighed and smiled softly as Jensen praised him again.

“Good boy, you did so well.” Jensen said as he fitted the corona cock ring onto Jared’s shaft. Now he was ready to play. He lowered himself on Jared’s body and started to kiss Jared deeply. He nipped at Jared’s bottom lip. Tugging hard, leaving red marks behind before plunging his tongue into Jared’s mouth. Only when he needed air himself did he release Jared’s mouth and started with his assault on Jared’s neck and collarbone. Jensen used his hands to torture Jared’s’ twin buds, rolling the peaks between his fingers, pulling them up until they were taught but he kept on with applying pressure, loving the way they turned an intense red and the pleasure subsided and turned into sweet pain.

Jared did not know what to do, his Dom was slowly driving him up the wall of sweet torture, letting him sitting on the edge but not letting him freefall to the bottom. His mouth, neck, torso was covered in red marks, some more prominent then others but all of them placed on his body by his Master and Jared knew where he belonged.

Jensen loved the way Jared was reacting to his touches. He had to make sure Jared could not think straight for a very long time. Slowly he made his way down the length of Jared’s body, not letting up one second in marking Jared as his. He stayed clear of Jared’s arms, not wanting Jared to associate the wounds he inflicted onto himself with the marks Jensen was leaving on his body. He could feel Jared’s body trembling beneath him and smiled as he placed another hickey on Jared’s hipbone. Jared was going to tremble for a very long time tonight.

The moment Jensen moved away from him Jared tried to reach out but was stopped as his restraints pulled tight and he could not move. “Master.” He did not give a damn that he was told to be quiet, even if it meant that he would be gagged, he needed his Dom.

“Shh, Jared. I’m not going to gag you but your punishment is getting longer then my arm, baby.” He smiled as Jared’s eyes widened. He moved to the end of the bed and used the slip knots on Jared’s ankles to loosen Jared’s legs; he wanted Jared to have a bit more movement in his legs.

“Bent your knees, Jared.” Jensen ordered after loosening the bindings. He waited for Jared to do as he instructed before getting onto the bed himself. “I’m going to fuck you senseless Jared, you’ll not be able to think of anything else except my cock up your hole. You’ll be begging me for release, Jared.” He moved forward and smiled again as Jared’s breath hitched. He knew what Jared was thinking and he did nothing to convince Jared otherwise. “Close your eyes, Puppet.” Jensen ordered again.

Jared wanted to object, he wanted to beg but in the end he did what he was ordered to do. He bent his knees, the restraints still keeping him spread out wide and when the order came to close his eyes he closed them and tried to calm his own breathing. He knew Jensen was going to take him as he was, he would not have the luxury in being prepared; stroked to openness. He could feel the tears pooling in his eyes. This was going to hurt, but he accepted it, it was part of his punishment, for him to realize that he belongs to Jensen, that he had no right to injure himself.

Jensen could see that Jared was on the verge of panicking and he placed his hand on Jared’s taught stomach muscles. “Relax baby.” He gently moved his hand lower, stroking over the V line formed between Jared’s hips and thighs. His hand moved lower touching Jared’s shaft with only the tip of his fingers making Jared’s hips jolt up from the bed. “Keep still, Jay.”

Jensen continued moving his fingers across Jared’s engorged member, stroking the prominent veins in lazy motions. He pressed his thumb on the ball protruding from Jared’s slit. His other hand was holding Jared down, knowing that the pressure he was placing on the plug would make Jared squirm and he would try to get away. He knew Jared’s limit for pain and this was on the boundary of that limit. “Shh, it’s all right, just breathe for me.” He soothed Jared down again but did not ease up on the pressure. Seeing that Jared was obeying his last order, the other man taking deep breaths, he withdrew his hand from Jared’s hips and picked up the lube that was on the bed. He flipped the cap and squeezed the tube until the first drop started wriggling from the top. He let it pool around the small opening.

Knowing that the bindings were long enough, he addressed Jared again. “Lift your legs up, Jared.” He kept the pressure on, knowing that when Jared lifted his legs the plug inside of his cock would shift and would send a wave of pain through Jared. He was not disappointed. The moment Jared moved his legs he screamed. “Shh, calm breaths, Jared.” Jensen said and for one moment he wished he could more than just sooth Jared down, but Jared needed this.

“Good boy.” Jensen praised his sub as Jared kept his long legs in the air. He had a clear view of Jared’s balls and tight hole. He pressed the tube with lube against the opening and pressed it down. Jared’s hole became slick with the lube and he gently moved the tube up and down the area, spreading the lube everywhere. Only when he was satisfied that the area was coated enough did he remove the tube and threw it to the side. Keeping the pressure on the plug, Jensen used his free hand and slowly started rubbing his fingers across the well lubed area. His knuckles brushed Jared’s balls. They felt heavy against his hand. He worked his fingers inward, circling closer and closer until his forefinger reached Jared’s sacred place. He stroked at it again, he could see the muscle twitching beneath his onslaught. He looked up at Jared. His sub’s eyes were squeezed shut, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. His breathing was shallow and Jensen knew he had to slow things down.

“Jared, open your eyes.” He ordered and waited for Jared to obey. “Jared.” He repeated as he saw Jared rolling his head from side to side, eyes staying shut. “Jared.” Jensen wondered if he should stop but decided against it. He knew Jared would use the safe word if he wanted out.

“Look at me, Jared.” Jensen said and this time he sighed in relief when Jared opened his eyes. “Breathe with me, Jared.” He ordered and started breathing deep for Jared to follow. “Come on, Jared.” He urged again and smiled when Jared started to follow his breathing pattern. “Good boy, you’re doing so good.” He kept on breathing with Jared until he could see Jared was calmer. “Close your eyes again.” He waited for Jared to do just that before he continued with his task at hand.

Still not releasing the pressure he had on the plug nestled in Jared’s slit he lowered his other hand again and started rubbing small circles around Jared’s hole. The moment the muscle relaxed he plunged his finger in all the way, so that his palm was rested against Jared’s hole. He heard Jared’s scream when he slammed his finger in. It was the reaction he wanted. Jared would now concentrate on his finger and forget about the agony he was crating on the crown of his cock.

Not waiting for Jared’s body to adjust, he withdrew his finger and then slammed it hard back again. He made sure that he avoided Jared’s prostate; it was way too early for Jared to feel pleasure. He kept on using his finger, setting a hard pace, his palm slapping against Jared each time he slammed home. He could see the redness on Jared’s ass forming in the form of his palm print. Jensen withdrew his finger and picked up the vibrating plug. It was one of the smallest they owned but one of the more powerful ones. He dragged it through the lube around Jared’s ass and then placed the tip at Jared’s hole. He could feel Jared tensing up as he did not know what was going to happen next.

“Relax, Jay.” He said but in the same instant he pressed the toy forward, breaching the inner ring of Jared’s tight muscle. He shoved it into Jared in one single action so that only the base remained outside and then he turned the dial to the only setting the plug had, before pushing Jared’s legs down so that his feet were resting flat on the bed.

Jared screamed. The moment Jensen ordered him to bend his legs he was under the impression that he was going to get fucked as is. Jensen’s words just confirmed his suspicions. Jensen was going to take him dry and raw. The only reason why he believed that was because he thought he deserved that. He kept his eyes closed as ordered and wished he could swipe the stupid tears away.

When Jensen’s long fingers brushed against his aching shaft, Jared tensed up. He had no idea what Jensen was planning. He hoped to the heavens above that it would not be more pain, but he deserved more pain so why would the heavens hear his cries?

As Jensen added pressure on the plug decorating his slit and pushed it down, Jared wanted to cry. This was his punishment; this was for him not talking to his Master, for not taking his Dom into his confidence. The pain was also intoxicating. Jared knew that should Jensen release the pressure he would beg and he would keep on begging until Jensen pressed down onto the plug again. There was no way he would let Jensen stop creating this pain now. He was squirming against Jensen’s hand and only settled down when he heard Jensen’s soothing voice and he took the breaths that his body craved for.

He screamed for the first time when Jensen told him to lift his legs, he never thought that with the pressure Jensen created on the plug’s head that if he moved his legs it would cause so much pain. It felt like his cock was showered in flames but calmed down when Jensen addressed him. His Master knew what he was doing and he followed the order to breath easily. He even got an extra reward when Jensen praised him for doing good.

When Jared heard the cap open, he frowned. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Jensen would prep him before claiming him, but that would be wrong, he needed to be punished. He could feel the tears streaming down his face. He wished he could tell his Dom to take him hard but he could not, he would not show disrespect to his Dom by telling him what he as a mere sub needed. His Master knew what he needed and that was enough.

He does not wriggle away when the cold lube made contact with his skin and the hardness of the tube playing around his puckered hole, slicking him up. Jared is aware of this, but still the pressure pain on and in his cock is in the center of his universe, he can fell Jensen’s finger applying pressure, it feels like the plug is getting warmer and warmer as if Jensen’s body heat is flowing through it. His own cock pulsing around the foreign object.

Jared was lulled by Jensen ‘s finger stroking him softly, knuckles scraping against his balls ever so lightly, his puckered hole being teased to relax but then it changed and something hard was shoved into him in one motion and he screamed again. That hurt, but it was not the pain that caused him to scream like a tight virgin but more the surprise of the action. He was tensed up and knew Jensen was planning something, but he did not expect a finger being shoved into him. He kept his eyes closed, he knew he had them opened a few moments ago until he was ordered to close them and he was glad they were closed. He wanted to breathe, he willed his body to adjust to the sudden intrusion but he never got that chance. He could feel the finger withdrawing from his tight channel and then in mere seconds it was slammed back in just as hard as the first time. He could feel the redness spread like a thin sheet of wax over his ass as Jensen’s palm kept on smacking against his tender flesh. He wanted to sigh in relief when the finger disappeared but he was also so freaking tense and he relaxed as Jensen addressed him and even felt lulled for a few seconds when nothing happened but then all hell broke loose within him.

“Don’t even think of pushing the toy out, Puppet.” Jensen whispered in his ear and Jared frowned. He could not even remember Jensen moving up his body but it must have happened because Jensen was kissing him hard, demanding entrance into his mouth again which he gladly gave.

Jared wanted to cry out as Jensen got up from the bed. He needed his Dom, his Master so much and could not understand why Jensen was walking away from him. He had difficulty in concentrating, the pulsating plug in his ass and the plug in his cock making it very hard on him to concentrate at all.

He could sense that Jensen was walking over to where he stripped his clothes and Jared wanted to panic. _'Was Jensen leaving him, did he fail as a sub?’_ The words turned in his head and he could hear wheezing sounds coming from his throat but he did not care, his Dom was leaving him.

“Jared, open your eyes and focus on me.” He heard Jensen’s voice and frowned, his eyes snapping open in an instant. He could not remember Jensen walking back to the bed but he must have because he was leaning over him, one of his hands sprawled out over his chest, the other hand brushing the long bangs from his face.

“Come on, Jared, focus on me. Take some deep breaths.” Jensen ordered Jared again while he mentally cursed Michael Rosenbaum. Jared was doing so well and now he doubted everything again. He knew Jared believed that Jensen was leaving him, that he was not good enough to be a sub. Two years of getting Jared to be human again, to believe in himself were robbed within a mere few seconds. It would not happen again.

Seeing that Jared’s breathing was evening out he took the remote and switched the vibrating plug off; he needed Jared to concentrate on him – only him.

He showed Jared the knife he had brought over to the bed. It was one of his favorite knives, one that Jared had no right to touch but also the one Jared had used on himself a few hours back. “I’m going to give you what you need, Puppet. I’m going to make you remember that you belonged to me and me alone, that I’m the only one who has the right to mark you.”

Jared could hear the love in Jensen’s voice but he was scared. He knew he fucked up hugely when he not only took a knife from Jensen’s collection which he had no right to touch, but he also had hurt himself. That was the first lesson he ever learned from Jensen – he was not allowed to hurt himself – ever.

He whimpered. He could not control it. He knew Jensen must see him as a total loser, a sub unworthy to be owned by any Master, by a wonderful Dom like Jensen.

“You’re thoughts are incorrect, Jared.” Jensen said as he pulled on Jared’s hair, making the other man’s head arched backwards before he lapped at Jared’s exposed Adam’s apple. “You are a very worthy sub and I’m going to prove it to you.” Jensen knew what Jared was thinking, how could he not? He knew his sub better then Jared knew himself.

He held out the knife for Jared to see. “You know you had no right to use this.” It was a statement of fact. “You had no right to hurt yourself, to mark yourself in any way. That’s my domain, my right as your Dom; as your Master.” He never raised his voice but he could see the words cutting into Jared as if he was using the knife on him.

Jensen’s fingers trialed the wounds Jared cut into himself. He had to make them go away, he had to alter their existence, to make them part of Jared owned by him and not be part of Jared as a result of fear and being lost.

Jensen slowly lowered the blade and pressed it into the soft flesh on the underside of Jared’s stretched out arm, while at the same time loosening the restraints for a while. This one was new, this was a new mark, one he would be able to lick and nip into whenever he felt like it.

Jensen moved lower, making sure that each and every self inflicted wound on Jared’s arms was altered to leave other scars. Sometimes he pressed the blade in deep, other times he’d scratched the skin but after each new mark he would lean in and lap at the wound with his tongue, sucking hard, sucking soft, making some of them bleed, making some of them stop bleeding.

Jared was a quivering mass beneath him. He was in a haze of pleasure. The way the blade sliced through his skin – into his flesh made him relax, made him high – wanting more. He kept on murmuring Jensen’s name. He could feel the hurt, the guilt oozing out of him as Jensen let his blood run down his body. He felt safe.

“Please, Master, please.” Jared moaned again. His eyes were fixed on Jensen who was holding the blade to the inside of this thigh where one of the deeper cuts was nestled in. Jared could still feel the throbbing pain of the wound himself; he could still see himself slicing deep, wanting the blood to run freely, loving the patterns it formed on the tile floor beneath him.

Jensen was staring at the wound. He could see that it was one of the first Jared inflicted on himself; Jared still unsure about the balance of the knife, the weight of the blade. It was almost deep enough to require stitching – this one required special treatment. He looked up at Jared, aware of the fact that his sub was pleading, no, begging for more. “You really did a number on yourself with this one, Puppet.” Jensen said as he trailed the edge of the wound with his fingers. He took the blade between his fingers and pressed it into the middle of the wound. He had a tight grip on Jared’s thigh as he went deep – drawing blood, making it seep onto the sheet beneath Jared’s body. He twisted the point and then moved up, neatly dividing the previous wound into two. The smaller wound would be a reminder of what Jared had to endure when he met Michael, the other would remind Jared that he was not alone, that Jensen was there to take care of him. Seeing the blood flowing free Jensen lowered himself and sucked hard on the wound. The warm blood filled his mouth; the coppery taste reminded him of what Jared had to endure. Only when Jared was squirming against his hold did Jensen release the wound from his mouth.

“Please, Jensen, please.” Jared begged. He wanted Jensen to be buried in him; he wanted to feel like he belonged somewhere, to someone.

“It’s all right, I’ve got you.” Jensen soothed again. He placed the knife to the side and lowered himself over Jared’s body. “You’ll never again touch a knife, Jared, not even a butter knife, do I make myself clear?” He whispered the words in Jared’s ear but although they were whispered they contained a clear command, a command that Jared would never dare to disobey.

“Yes, Master.” Jared replied. He knew Jensen was serious. His meat would be cut for him from now on, his bread buttered each and every time and he did not care. His master was keeping him safe.

“Good boy.” Jensen stroked Jared’s hair. “Gonna fuck your mouth, Baby, gonna cum in your mouth and you’re going to drink me down, suck me dry, clean me up good Jared.” Jensen whispered again before he moved again over Jared’s body and replaced his mouth with his hardened cock, holding his shaft in one hand, he smeared his pre cum over Jared’s lips. “Suck, Jared.”

Jensen hold onto his shaft, making sure that Jared could only suck around the head, he was going to take this slow, he needed to make this special for Jared. He knew Jared loved giving him head, loved being fucked in the mouth but he also loved just sucking on Jensen’s cock head, he could suck on Jensen’s crown for hours at end.

He knew Jensen would not let him have control over this situation for too long and that he had to grab hold of this situation and give pleasure to his Dom. He gently encircled Jensen’s mushroom tip with his tongue, lapping at the pre cum that was gathered at the top, keeping it in his mouth to spread around the tip, slicking Jensen up as he went along. He made sure his teeth were nicely tucked away as he started to suck in all earnest. He hollowed his cheeks and took a deep breath, his lisp a tight seal around Jensen’s head. It was as if he was drinking a double thick milkshake, he loved the pulling sensation he created inside his own mouth. He could feel Jensen’s hands playing with his hair and that alone told him he was doing good.

Jensen loved Jared’s mouth around his cock. He loved the way Jared would play with his cock, the way he would let his tongue do most of the work, licking at him, spreading his own pre cum that was leaking from him and the spit in his mouth around and over his head, slicking him up that when he pulls himself from Jared’s mouth he’s dripping wet.

Praising the fact that he had placed a cock ring on for himself he pulled hard on Jared’s hair, a clear indication for Jared to back down. He groaned when Jared released his cock with a very audible pop. He looked into Jared’s lust blown hazel eyes. He could see that Jared was almost at his wits end. Jensen had Jared at the point where he wanted him. Now he was going to keep him there for a while as he switched on the toy still nestled inside of Jared.

Jared was on sensory overload. His cock was pulsating at the same pace as the vibrator started buzzing anew inside of him. He wanted to push it out so badly and for an instant he wondered if he should ask for a strap to keep the toy in place but then let go of the idea. Jensen wanted him to do it on his own and he would. When Jensen pulled his head back he looked straight into Jensen’s green eyes and opened his mouth wide, waiting to receive Jensen’s whole cock. He was ready to take Jensen’s cock into his mouth, to be fucked until his jaw ached and the drool dripped from the corners of his mouth. He could not wait for Jensen to shoot his load down his throat; to swallow it all down.

Jensen had to mentally keep himself in check as Jared laid beneath him, his eyes pleading for more. He was so proud of Jared, he knew Jared could have at any time asked to be gagged or for a harness strap to keep the vibrator in but he held out and did it on his own, a lesson Jensen hoped would have learned after this session, a lesson that showed Jared how strong he really was.

Jensen lifted himself up and pushed his cock into Jared’s throat. His member slid along Jared’s tongue, creating its own pleasure. When Jensen felt his cock halting against the back of Jared’s throat he stopped pushing forward and waited for Jared to nod his head – to indicate that he was ready. He took hold of Jared’s head and gripped it tight, making sure Jared could not move away. He slowly pulled back, loving the sight of his cock sliding out of Jared’s wide stretch mouth and then he slammed back in. He set a fast pace, slamming into Jared’s throat over and over. He could see the younger man was having difficulties in breathing, turning red in the face but he did not let up. He knew Jared could handle it. He groaned when his cock slipped beyond Jared’s gag reflex and he pumped faster. He was so close. “Take it all, Jared.” He rasped out as he un-clicked the cock ring before shooting down Jared’s mouth. His hips acting on their own accord, he could not stop even if he wanted to. As his orgasm died down, he slowed his movements but did not withdrew from Jared’s mouth; it was still too early.

“Come on, Puppet, you know the drill. I want you to suck my dry, lick me clean and then get me hard again, only with your mouth.” Jensen was out of breath and knew he would not be able to keep his position over Jared’s head for much longer but he would not deny himself this pleasure.

Jared just raised his head and started sucking in all earnest. He loved the way Jensen would get hard in his mouth again after he sucked him clean. He moved up and down, using his tongue and even a bit of teeth, smiling around the cock in his mouth as Jensen yelped as he did that. The way Jensen was moving above him told Jared that Jensen was over stimulated as well and that the pleasure Jared was handing out to his cock was on the painful side but it did not stop Jensen from getting hard again. Jared loved the way Jensen’s cock would come to life inside of his mouth – he could feel it getting harder inch by inch again.

“Stop, Jared.” Jensen moaned and withdrew from Jared’s mouth. He was hard again, and he ached but it was a pleasure he would never be able to live without. “You did so well, Puppet, so well.” He praised Jared and leaned in to catch Jared’s mouth with his own. Soon teeth were clicking against each other, both men softly moaning in one another’s mouth. Jensen gathered Jared’s hands up again and replaced the restraints. He smiled softly when Jared whimpered. “I hope you didn’t think that you would be released permanently my Pet.” He placed a trial of kisses down Jared’s body as he moved lower. Jared’s cock was incredibly hard and Jensen knew that should he touch the shaft Jared would scream out in pain. He moved lower and lifted Jared’s legs, pushing them back up to the younger man’s chest. He could see the toy vibrating in Jared’s abused hole. He placed his finger against the base of the toy and gently took it between his fingers and pulled it back. He loved watching Jared’s hole contracting around the retreating toy and then expanding again as he pushed it in. Jared was a true mess. He was no longer making any kind of noise, his head was rolling from side to side, sweat dripping out of every pore on his body. His breathing was very fast and shallow and Jensen knew it was time to bring this playtime to an end.

“Look at me, Jared.” He needed Jared to focus on him, to see that Jared was still okay. Jensen had to repeat his order again before Jared’s eyes made contact with him. “You are doing so well, I’m going to take care of you now.” He took the toy out of Jared and could see the relief flowing through Jared’s body as the vibrating fuck toy was removed. He did not give Jared the opportunity to get down from his almost unreachable high but plunged his finger into the abused hole. Jared yelled at the sudden intrusion and tried to squirm away.

“Shh, Jared. It’s all right, you’re doing fine.” Jensen soothed Jared down until his sub was lying flat on the bed again. Jensen kept on pushing his finger in an out but remained clear of Jared’s prostate, he knew that the gland would be tender and swollen to at least twice its size from the toy that kept on vibrating into it. Jensen could not cause Jared any pain so he slowly opened Jared further up. The vibrator used was not nearly big enough to have done the work on behalf of Jensen.

Jared was crying. He could no longer differentiate between pleasure and pain; the two kept on twisting into the other. He felt pain when Jensen’s finger pushed into him, but at the same time he felt pleasure as Jensen slowly withdrew the finger and then it changed, pleasure flaring up when Jensen’s finger moved in and pain when it was withdrawn.

He could no longer distinguish between his cock and heart beat, the two were one even if they were situated on two different sides of his body – both beating out the same impossible fast rhythm wanting him to scream out in despair; hoping to break the circle that kept him enslaved to his pleasure hell.

“Look at me, Jared.” Jensen said again. Jared was on the brink of passing out and although that was the whole mission he needed Jared to feel him inside of him and to let him release himself all over the two of them before he could even let Jared think of giving over to the bliss darkness.

The moment Jared’s eyes made contact with him, Jensen pushed his cock in. He had worked Jared open with his fingers, until he had three scissoring in him before he himself could take it no longer and as he lined himself up with Jared’s hole, he gave the order again.

The heat that surrounded his cock nearly took his breath away. Never before has Jared felt so hot around him. The channel was still virgin tight and even with the plug, the toy and Jensen’s fingers Jared did not loosen up. Jensen could lose himself within that confined space.

When Jensen pushed into him, Jared’s breath left his body. He knew he was on fire but the heat intensified tenfold when Jensen slammed into him. He was grateful for the fact that Jensen did not care to give him the opportunity to adjust to the sudden intrusion but that he set a pace immediately. It felt to him if he was about to be split open but he could not care. He pushed his hips back, wanting Jensen even deeper on the inside of him.

Jensen must have read his mind because the next moment his legs are free; Jensen used the quick release knots on the bindings and his legs were pushed towards his chest. He screamed and did not care. He could swear that he could feel Jensen’s cock bouncing against the back of his throat. Already dark spots were starting to claim his vision. He had a feeling he was about to die and just hoped that Jensen would let him cum before he left this world permanently.

Jensen reached for Jared’s cock as he balanced himself on his knees, his hips still grinding forward. His thumb brushed over Jared’s cock head and he was not surprised that Jared did not react to the sensation. He slowed his hips movements down; lengthening his strokes, rolling his hips upwards to make contact for the first time with Jared’s prostate and at the same time he unhooked the ring around Jared’s crown and slowly started to withdraw the plug from Jared’s slit. He did not even have to tell Jared to come, he did not even think Jared was aware of the fact that he was leaking cum all over Jensen’s hand. He tucked once on Jared’s cock and then Jared cum so hard in a way that Jensen did not think was possible.

Jared could feel Jensen’s fingers around his cock and even as Jensen kept on pounding in him Jared knew he would not be able to hold on to his sanity. When the plug was removed from his slit he gave over to nature. His hips, his whole body acting on their own accord. Even when he emptied himself all over his body, all over Jensen’s body the tremors in his body did not want to subside, he was aware of the fact that Jensen had withdrew from him, he felt empty and he wanted to cry from the loss, but his body would not stop shaking and he only started to relax when he felt his Dom’s arms around him, hugging him close, grounding him to the bed.  
Jensen was talking to him but he could not make out the words, but on the other hand he could not care. The dark spots and white spots where dancing with each other and as the curtain lowered over their performance so did his vision and he sunk into the depths of oblivion.

Jensen had to gather Jared in his arms as the younger man’s body could not stop shivering. He released the restraints around Jared’s arms and pulled him close, he could feel Jared calming down, his breaths becoming deeper and he did not have to look at Jared to know that Jared has sub come to the darkness of his pleasure.

He slowly lowered Jared down and even though Jared could not hear him he did not fail to whisper. “You did so well, I’m so proud of you, Baby.” Jensen stood up and went to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and then took a warm washcloth to Jared and cleaned him up as well. He made sure that the injuries that Jared inflicted on himself and the new ones he added were still all right before he moved on to the rest of Jared’s body. He would be sore the following day and Jensen had a feeling that walking for Jared would not be possible for at least three days. He covered Jared with the comforter before he returned the washcloth to the bathroom and then picked up his cell to make a call.

“It seemed our friend Michael has forgotten the lesson dealt out to him two years back. You know me, Misha, I don’t repeat the same lesson again. I want a permanent solution and I want it done before the end of tomorrow morning.” He listened before he continued. “Yes, it’s true; Michael Rosenbaum’s untimely demise would be a shock to everyone.” He lowered his phone before switching it off.

The only thing remaining for him to do was to keep Jared occupied for the next few days until the news of Michael’s death became old news, but he did not see any problem with that. Jensen smiled at that thought. He got back into bed and pulled Jared back into his arms, his cock nestled between Jared’s thighs. It was going to be a good few days.

**The End**


End file.
